


And The Night is Gone

by rattmann



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, First Meetings, M/M, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: Atlas was boring, especially when you had to be forced to an Atlas Ball. Luckily enough for Qrow, he meets someone that’s more than eager to keep him company.Fair Game Week Day 6: Atlas Ball/Mantle Battle
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	And The Night is Gone

Qrow was bored.

So incredibly bored.

He hated that he had to be here. In this stuffy ballroom with stuffy people. People that he didn’t even know, mind you. He didn’t want to say he was anti-social, but that’s exactly what he was.

Why on Remnant would he waste his time talking to a bunch of rich, Atlas, scum? He was above that.

At least he thought so.

According to Glynda and Ozpin though? He was one of them tonight. Drinking wine that costs more than he’d ever be worth, laughing at terrible jokes, dancing to shit instrumental music, being openly racist and cruel towards the waiters…

It just wasn’t the style for him.

So, rather than “getting jiggy” on the dance floor, as Summer and Taiyang put it, he was brooding in the corner with a scowl on his face. Raven would be proud. Well, not proud. His sister was never proud of anything he did, but she would be more appreciative to see him not associating with these… people. One of the few things he had in common with his sister was hating Altesians.

He wasn’t even supposed to be here. He was supposed to swing by after the stupid ball so they could chat with Ironwood, and then he would be on his way back home to his team. Yet, just his luck, Ozpin thought it would be a _splendid_ idea to bring a Huntsman along. Someone that was “top of the ranks” at Beacon. That Huntsman, of course, had to be Qrow Branwen himself. His team all made excuses as to why they couldn’t switch places with him, or at least tag along so he’d be a little less lonely.

“I would if I could feather head, but I’m already signed up for a mission that day…” Technically Summer wasn’t lying. She did have a mission. A mission that she wouldn’t tell Qrow about, which already made him even more suspicious of her. She was such a brat.

“Uh, you see… I would but, uhm… I don’t want to.” Tai was terrible at coming up with excuses. Qrow shouldn’t have even bothered to ask. He had only rolled his eyes at Taiyang’s idiocy. The other man would definitely be owing him a favor.

“I’m busy.” In hindsight, he shouldn’t have even brought it up to his twin to begin with. The woman never did anything unless it was for her own accord. That’s just how Raven was. This usually meant he was left doing whatever she didn’t want to do.

So, here he was. In a _tailored_ suit, all alone. He had to admit, it was nice clothing. Black slacks and vest, with a dark red silk undershirt. Certainly not something Qrow would’ve ever seen himself in, and he definitely wasn’t getting used to it as the time went by. He had refused to wear a tie, threatening his boss that if Glynda tried _to force one more tie around his neck he was going to lose it._ Instead, he fiddles with his cross necklace as he watches the crowd. He felt extremely out of place. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he’s glad the rest of team STRQ isn’t here. They would tease him relentlessly for looking so awkward in nice clothing. He did not want to deal with that.

Sighing, he scans the room in search of Ozpin or Glynda, preferably the former. The quicker that he could leave, the better he’d feel. He can already imagine more than his fair share of misfortune that would happen throughout the night. Surprised that nothing too terrible has happened already, other than a girl getting wine spilt down her dress for standing too close to him. He didn’t feel bad for her, but rather the waiter that immediately got fired for the mishap.

He’s gotten plenty of dirty looks and he’s only been here for an hour, some man that Ozpin told him was Jacques Schnee even went as far to spit at his feet and tell him to, “go back to where he came from”. Granted, the man has been doing that to plenty of people - mostly Faunus - tonight. It was still hilarious to see the pale man’s skin turn impossibly more white once he realized Qrow was accompanying the headmaster of Beacon. That’s what the fucker deserved.

He feels bad for Willow, the woman was bound to pop with her second child at any moment. Their first daughter, Winter, was five now. She wasn’t at the event, not that Qrow minded. He didn’t want to deal with people that acted like children along with an _actual_ child. He’s heard stories of Willow Schnee being the life of the party at events like these. Yet she sat alone, watching her husband mingle along the ballroom with a drink in hand. Qrow really wanted a drink. But the possibility of Glynda finding out and kicking his ass was way too high. Though maybe just a little sip wouldn’t hurt…

Before he can make any rash decisions that he would surely regret later, something catches his eye. A little gleam from the lights reflecting off of something, the shine flashes once more and he squints as he searches out the offending object with an annoyed look. It doesn’t take him long to find it, having dealt with Tai reflecting a mirror off of the sun into his eyes to wake him up every morning when they were in school, he’s grown quite accustomed to it.

A pin on someone's shirt. Glaring at the object, he squints to try to make out what the shape of it is. Huffing in irritation when the person wearing it turns away slightly. He’s half tempted to go rip the stupid pin off the persons - very buff - chest. But that would cause attention, and he was specifically told not to do that tonight. So, rather than doing what he _wants_ to do, he shifts his position leaning against the wall and lets his eyes fall closed. Letting out a deep breath through his nostrils, he continues to play with his necklace. It seemed to be the only familiar thing tonight.

Someone clearing their throat next to him gains his attention, he opens his mouth to snap at whoever interrupted him, but is met with the sight of Glynda giving him a stern look with crossed arms. He gives her a lopsided smile, holding his hand out for her.

“Care for a dance, m’lady?” She slaps his hand away. He scoffs as she rolls her eyes, bringing his hand up to his chest in mock offence. Any other time, when he had a few drinks in him, the glowering look on her face wouldn’t be so bothersome. But now he just felt like he was walking on eggshells around the woman.

“Don’t fall asleep here. Go dance, talk to someone. I don’t want to have to deal with Altesians posting videos of a sleeping Huntsman at a ball for Brothers sake.” She waves her hand around, as if to remind him of where they’re at. Not like he needs a reminder, the pristine white walls of Atlas engraved into his mind each time he closes his eyes is like a slap in the face. He misses the trees.

“Eugh… fine. I’ll, uh, do something with my time or whatever.” He grumbles, frowning as he does so. Glynda only gives him a nod, though he can see in her eyes that she’s grateful he’s actually complying. He marks that up to her definitely owing him one after this crap is over. Qrow lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in when she walks away, closing his eyes once more before opening them again. He wasn’t entirely sure what he planned on doing for the next couple of hours, though the balcony outside seemed pretty tempting to get fresh air…

As soon as he’s about to make his way outside, that stupid pin flashes him in the eyes again. Growling under his breath, he turns to where the source is. Once he finds the pin, he trails his eyes up to glare at the person wearing it, but... _oh._ He was pretty. Extremely pretty. He was wearing a white suit - and though he was so tired of seeing the color white, it looked _good_ on this mysterious man - with a green bowtie, and a… a clover pin.

A clover pin? Really? It’d be just his luck the man's name was _Clover._

The man catches his staring almost immediately, a smile crossing his face as- _oh Brothers is he coming closer?_

He feels like he’s stuck in place, like he can’t look away. As if he’s under some sort of spell as the man practically saunters over to him. Maybe he could slip away into the crowd before the _very attractive_ man made it to his destination. But it was too late, the man was already here.

“Well, hello there.”

Qrow crosses his arms, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn’t insecure, he knew he was attractive. But this man… there’s just something about him that screams, “I’m perfect”. He hated it. He hated it even more than that stupid clover pin in his face.

“I couldn’t help but notice you were all alone over here, mind if I keep you company?” Brothers… he’s _friendly._ Why couldn’t this super hot man with _beautiful_ teal eyes be a dick, so then he could find some sort of reason to dislike him.

“Do whatever you want.” He mumbles, internally cursing himself when his nonchalant tone doesn’t make the man immediately go find something else to do. Rather than that, the man seems to make himself get comfortable as he leans his shoulder against the wall, an easy smile on his face.

“Great! I’m Clover, by the way,” He fucking knew it. He saw it coming yet he couldn’t believe it. Of _course_ this man's name was _Clover._ “You are?”

“Hmph. Nonya.” To his surprise, rather than a rude look and the man, Clover, leaving him be. He’s met with a chuckle, Qrow shoots his eyes up to look at the man accompanying him. Maybe spending the night with him wouldn’t be too bad after all.

“Well, ‘nonya’, I couldn’t help but notice you standing here all by yourself. May I have this dance?” Clover holds his hand out, much like how Qrow did to Glynda earlier. Just this time it wasn’t a joke… at least he didn’t think it was. A soft frown forms on his face as he stares at the hand before meeting those kind teal eyes. Clover only gives him a nervous smile, a jittery energy coming off of him. He doesn’t know what makes him grab the other man's hand, but he does. The smile on Clover’s face only widens as he leads them to the dance floor, a smile that Qrow can’t help but mirror.

He hasn’t spent nights like these with anyone since he graduated. Much too busy getting recruited by Ozpin into his little posse, and also helping Taiyang build a cabin in the woods for him and Raven, and their soon to be. He couldn’t believe his sister was pregnant, she’d always been so adamant about never having kids when they were in the tribe. Yet there she was, pregnant. This wasn’t about Raven and her soon to be daughter though, this was about how he was going to dance with, hm, one of the most attractive people here. Not including himself in that list of people that caught his eye. He knew he was the most attractive person here, everyone else at this ball was simply just _boring._ Though Clover… Clover might change his mind on that.

Surprisingly enough, Clover doesn’t take him to where the more youthful group of people are dancing, and rather to the part where couples are dancing slowly, some even doing… ugh, _was that the Waltz?_ Giving Clover a look like he was crazy, he wants to pout. They were in their 20s, why were they about to dance with old people? Qrow raises his eyebrow skeptically at the man, but doesn’t stop him otherwise.

He’s slow danced before, obviously. Summer had pulled him into many dances when they were students. Though, the woman had no clue how to dance. Mixed in with Qrow’s bad luck… it left for an interesting night with too many stepped on toes. Don’t get him started on the punch… Tai had tried to slow dance with him once before, he wasn’t good at either by any means. But, his knowledge on the dancing seems to disappear as Clover pulls him close, swaying together slowly as the man whispers into his ear.

“Forgive me… but I don’t believe I’ve seen you in the kingdom before. Are you from somewhere else?” Qrow snorts, moving his hands until they’re rested on - so _very_ broad - shoulders. In response, Clover’s arm only tightens around his waist.

“Pfft, what gave it away?”

“Well for starters you look much more… eh, what’s the word…”

“Exotic?”

“What? No! You just don’t, uh, I mean you look very…” Clover’s cheeks turn a shade darker as he sputters out nervous nonsense, it makes Qrow smirk as he waits for the rambling to stop, “I just mean… you don’t look like you’re from here…”

Clover’s arm tightens once more as Qrow snorts out a laugh, pure joy igniting his red eyes. His fingers grasp around the collar of Clover’s suit, he catches a shy smile come across the man's face before a more determined look takes over. Clover… is an interesting man.

“Good guess. I’m from Vale, here with Oz and Glyn tonight.” He waves his hand in a direction where he knows the two are most _certainly_ whispering about him right now. Clover’s eyes widen at that, head snapping over to the pair.

“You’re with the headmaster of Beacon? That’s so cool! Does this mean you’re also a Huntsman?” Qrow purses his lips as if he’s thinking of the answer, glancing down at Clover’s mouth before he responds. The other man takes notice of the small action, blush darkening.

“Hm, I suppose so. You’re a Huntsman too?”

“Yeah! Graduated from Atlas a couple of years ago!” Judging by the excited look on Clover’s face, Qrow’s going to guess the man is from Mistral. He’s met Atlas students and graduates before, none of them act like this. It was refreshing actually, to see someone in such a cold place be so warm. “I’m training to become an Ace Operative. James said I’ll always have a role open for me to take.”

“That so?” He muses, not bothering to hide the distaste in his tone. He’s never been on good terms with Ironwood. The man thought just because he was five years older than Qrow that meant he had some sort of power over him. That he was better. Tch, funny. The douche has always been up Ozpin’s ass, yet the headmaster always trusted Qrow more, “You always wanted to be a cop?”

“I’ve always wanted to help people. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.” Clover frowns at his condescending look, eyebrows furrowing slightly. When Qrow doesn’t say anything else, he continues to speak. “What about you? I mean… clearly you’re not joining the military. Do you only do Huntsman jobs now after graduating or something more?”

Well… he certainly can’t tell his newly found acquaintance that he’s started the job of being a _spy_ on the biggest threat on Remnant. So… he has to compromise. “Oh, uh… I might start teaching in a few years. Right now I just help out at Beacon. I do have my fair share of fun though…”

At that, his voice deepens into a purr. He’s already flustered this man tonight, he might as well push until he presses all the right buttons. Clover’s surprised jerk of movement makes the smirk only widen on Qrow’s face. He’s played with fresh meat before, it never gets old.

“O-Oh! Teaching is cool! You like kids?” Aw, this guy was just adorable.

“Nope.”

Qrow can’t help but grin at the baffled look on Clover's face, a laugh bubbling from his throat as the man tries to think of a response. The noise gets the attention of some other couples dancing, glares and scoffs are sent their way. Qrow can’t bring himself to care. To his surprise though, rather than Clover telling him to quiet down, the man starts laughing with him. Soon enough, they’re laughing against each other loudly, Qrow doesn’t even remember what they thought was so funny.

“You’re something else, you know?” Clover murmurs, leaning in close so Qrow was the only one to be able to hear him. “Now if only I could get a name for that gorgeous face of yours…”

Oh? This is an interesting development. Qrow shifts until his lips brush against Clover’s ear as he speaks, “Gorgeous, huh? You’re not so bad yourself, shamrock.”

Clover’s breath hitches slightly as Qrow pulls away, they’ve stopped dancing by now. Just standing close to one another, taking each other in. There was something about this man that Qrow just couldn’t figure out. He didn’t want to say he felt safe, he barely knew who Clover was. But he certainly doesn’t feel like how he did when he hooked up with random strangers. Clover just felt… good. Really good. Ugh… this Atlas air was probably just messing with his head. That’s all it was.

“I’d ask if you want to get out of here but I… kind of have to stay. And, um…” Clover cuts himself off, pouting slightly before he continues, “It looks like you have to leave now aways.”

Qrow looks towards the door, Glynda is standing there with her arms crossed as she taps her foot. Ozpin is next to her, giving Qrow and Clover a knowing look. Oh, he is so going to be getting made fun of later. He can see it now, Ozpin finding his own secret way to let his team know that he got a little _too_ close with someone during their stay at Atlas. Glynda wouldn’t help him out either, only shaking her head at the headmasters' antics. Dammit…

“Hm, alright then. Thanks for keepin’ me company, hotstuff.” He reluctantly pulls away from Clover, who’s pout only deepens. As he goes to make his way towards the door, Clover grabs his wrist to stop him in his tracks.

“Wait,” Qrow turns, giving him a look of confusion as those beautiful teal eyes lock within his own, “Will I ever see you again?”

“Uh, maybe one day.” Clover smiles at that, grip relaxing around his wrist until his hand slowly falls back down to his side. His eyebrows quirk in confusion, unsure as to why this man is so desperate to see him again. But he decides to not question it. He’s about to turn away once more, but the pin on Clover’s chest brings back his attention.

“Oh. Uh, it’s Qrow, by the way.”

“Hmm?”

“Qrow. My name.”

“Oh.” Clover’s eyes widen, shock covering his features before he shakes himself out of it. The man eyes him up and down, recognition on his face. Oh, so Clover knew who he was then. Interesting. Clover quite literally bounces on his feet as he starts to speak once more, “Oh! Does this mean we’re friends now, Qrow?”

“Don’t push your luck.” The words tumble out of Qrow’s mouth before he can stop himself. He tenses slightly, scowling at himself. Did he seriously just make a luck joke? Luck? _Really?_ Rather than Clover ignoring him, the man's eyes widen only a fraction before he’s laughing boisterously. Of course a luck joke would make him laugh, his name is _Clover_ after all. That doesn’t stop Qrow’s heart from skipping a beat though. Huh, that’s a new feeling.

Qrow finally starts to move then, too giddy to even bring himself to glower at Ozpin’s knowing smile. But he can’t leave just yet, turning once more, he’s pleased to find Clover still staring at him, a wide smile on his face.

“Oh, and uh… you’ll be a better flirt if you work on your confidence.” Shooting a wink Clover’s way, he gives the man a mock salute before the doors shut behind him. His only thoughts being to relish the shell shocked look on his face.

Maybe Atlas balls weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly enough, this was the first fic I wrote for FGW. Hopefully it was worth the read!


End file.
